


[友星] Falling like the stars

by yyccc



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyccc/pseuds/yyccc
Summary: *考慮本人解釋的名字原意，使用「星化」，未使用官方正名「星和」*台味背景公關店設定，OOC嚴重
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

*考慮本人解釋的名字原意，使用「星化」，未使用官方正名「星和」  
*台味背景公關店設定，OOC嚴重

01

入秋的天氣，這個城市又下起令人厭煩的雨，臨近午夜的時間，騎著浮誇的重型機車，熟門熟路拐進錯綜複雜的條通，鄭友榮把機車停放在一棟普通大樓的地下停車場，脫下雨衣和安全帽，露出一頭囂張的淡紫色頭髮，以及釦子誇張地開到第三顆，對普通人來說顯然是太過顯眼的花襯衫，邊五音不全地哼著歌，搭電梯往上抵達地下一樓。

眼前是一扇樸素的玻璃門，沒有任何招牌，他推開門走進去，店裡冷冷清清，只有幾個正在整理環境的少爺，和百般聊賴滑手機抽著煙的大班。  
「很稀奇啊，今天這麼早。」  
大班嘴上叼著煙說，鄭友榮聳聳肩。  
「太早吃完飯了很無聊。」他順便看了一眼牆上的時鐘，時間才剛過十二點。

以他的資歷其實已經不用提早到班，但陪一群喧鬧的熟客吃完晚餐，同為八大行業的客人們酒店的上班時間比他們男公關要早，空下來的時間讓他覺得有些空虛，不喜歡獨處的他索性直接到了店裡想找人聊天，誰知道一個同事都沒來。  
跟大班打過招呼，鄭友榮走進更衣室，打算先換上上班用的西裝，卻看到一個生面孔像小媳婦一樣縮在更衣室的一角。  
「誰啊？」他問道。  
目測比他還高的男孩以與跟身高不相襯的小聲回答：「你好......我今天開始在這邊上班。」  
他上下打量了一下，男孩的穿著完全是大學生樣子，有點長的瀏海遮住了眼睛，看起來更顯畏縮。  
「啊，友榮啊，忘了跟你說。」大班推開更衣室的門，走進來交代。「這是今天到職的新人，既然你剛好先到了，那你就當他輔導員吧，帶他一下喔。」

他心裡暗罵倒楣，臉上還是笑嘻嘻的說好，看了一眼那新人。  
「有帶西裝嗎？」  
「有」  
「先去換上吧，我們這邊上班都需要穿西裝。」  
邊交代著，他自己也換了衣服，十分浮誇的豹紋西裝，弄不好就變成三十年前的秀場感，但是他很喜歡，也有自信只有自己能夠穿上這種風格的衣服依然狂野帥氣。

新人穿上西裝，怯生生的走出來，鄭友榮吹了一聲口哨，是一套十分普通的西裝，但完美襯托出對方精瘦高挑的好身材。他想著這應該是可造之材，領著新人開始介紹環境，順便跟他講一些基本的桌邊服務和待客之道。  
「我們這裡基本上是開放包廂，那邊角落是休息的地方，如果你被點了，新人就要勤快一點，趕快收桌子擦桌子，煙灰缸要清空，隨時都要空，客人拿煙的時候過去幫忙點，然後酒杯空了也要馬上斟滿。」  
新人聽得非常專心，不時「嗯、嗯」的附和著，像個隨時會掏出筆記本做小抄的優等生，即使因為過長的前髮遮蓋住眼睛，鄭友榮還是能感受到那股專注。

他突然想到還沒問對方叫什麼。  
「啊對，我是友榮，在這邊做差不多一年了......你名字叫什麼？」  
看對方稍有遲疑，他擺擺手。  
「不用跟我說本名，花名就好了，花名。」  
「我用本名，叫我星化就可以了。」新人小小聲的回話。  
「喔，很少遇到跟我一樣用本名的人喔，不過你名字很特別耶，哪個星哪個化？」  
「星星的星、變化的化....意思是要成為別人的星星。」星化用低沉溫柔的男低音娓娓道來，鄭友榮聽了大笑。  
「哇真名還弄得這麼像小說，你這典故很適合跟客人說，客人會喜歡喔，很適合這行的名字。」

隨便閒聊了幾句，基本上都是他在發問，那也知道了新人今年22歲，比他大一歲，鄭友榮自然的在稱呼後面加上了哥。不分地位階級，一向嘴甜圓滑的周旋在所有人之間，保持良好的人際關係，這是他的強項，就算是對一個進來第一天的菜鳥也不例外。

接近上工時間，其他男公關陸續到店，他領著星化跟大家介紹，在店裡例行的勤前教育結束後，兩點準時開店上工。

為了照顧新人，店裡不成文的規矩是前輩公關會讓新人跟檯，鄭友榮今天的客人是晚上才一起吃火鍋的熟客，一群豪爽健談、年紀也跟他們相仿的酒店女公關，算是入門級的好客人，但星化從頭到尾低著頭，連對方的臉也不敢正視，被言語調戲也訕訕不敢回話，活像入了叢林的小白兔。

可惜啊，鄭友榮心裡想。  
大概馬上就不來了吧，完全不是做這行的料，雖然收桌子還挺乾淨的。  
對於新人的事他不怎麼放在心上，轉頭堆起笑容，開始吐出油膩的情話，逗得眼前的客人咯咯笑個不停。

\--  
出乎鄭友榮意料，過了一個禮拜以後，星化居然還留著沒有走人。

星化手腳挺勤快的，每天早早到店裡，打掃工作做得特別好，桌邊整理工作和對客人的服務也很仔細，店裡幾個前輩公關叫人跟檯的時候都覺得帶他感覺不錯，但除此之外的部分就完全不行，鄭友榮覺得這新人不只是不適應而已，簡直是有些怕客人的程度了。  
「友榮啊，你的新人你帶一下吧。」  
大班又來念他，雖說在男公關這一行哪有分什麼新人老人，每一個都是競爭對手，但都被說了，他只好意思意思的去關懷一下。

「星化哥，有時間嗎，要不要跟我去吃個早餐？」  
早上8點下班，他叫住正在收店的星化，熱情的開口邀約。

今天鄭友榮的私服是低到快要看見胸肌的V領針織衫，對於星化困惑的眼神他倒是挺享受的，不管是什麼形式，他喜歡受人矚目的感覺。  
到附近的早午餐店，他請星化吃早餐，一邊像個老鳥一樣跟星化說教。  
「總之，要跟客人接觸才行，每個人都有自己的風格，但我們這行唯一的訣竅就是要讓客人開心，如果哥沒辦法的話，我覺得早早退出比較好。」  
星化沉默不語的切著眼前的法式吐司，鄭友榮分神想著這人還真會做家事，吐司切得好整齊，他繼續說下去。  
「我們這行喔......是能賺到很多錢，但只有少數人啦，真的只有少數。哥為什麼會想來做？」  
還不習慣喝酒爆肝的新人抬頭看他，臉色看起來蒼白又疲累，只簡單回答了四個字。  
「我需要錢。」

也是。通常是這樣的沒錯。  
大家進來這一行，或多或少都有自己的故事，像他這樣高中畢業，因為愛喝酒愛玩，腦袋空空開始當男公關的人反而是少數，鄭友榮聳聳肩決定不過問。  
「那，哥想要錢的話，就要努力才行，我說的不是收桌子那類的，哥要有覺悟啊......雖然我們不賣肉，但你都做這一行了，要搞清楚，你上班，就是在賣你自己。」  
他的上身突然橫過桌子，靠近坐在對面的人，逼近到跟星化距離只剩大概五公分那麼近，然後伸手撩起星化那遮臉遮得讓人煩躁的前髮。  
「我看哥換個髮型吧。」  
看星化臉都紅了，鄭友榮有點惡作劇的快感，笑著把玩掬在手中的髮絲。  
「哥的眼睛滿好看的啊，露出眼睛應該可以多吸到幾個客人買你的檯喔。」

\--  
吃完食不知味的早餐，朴星化撐著疲累的身子爬上公寓樓梯，回到狹小的分租套房。

爬樓梯的時候，他緊張的東張西望，確定沒有奇怪的人才掏出鑰匙打開門。  
手上拿著信箱裡掏出來的一整疊信件，除去七橫八豎的廣告，還夾著一封信，是資產管理公司寄來的貸款催繳通知，因為有太多間了，他也搞不清楚是哪一間。

他無力的靠著門滑下來，坐在地上，想著鄭友榮說的話。  
「你上班就是在賣自己。」喃喃復誦前輩的告誡，朴星化打開手機，未接來電和未讀訊息通知有一大串，都來自同一個人。  
『有事不要一個人躲起來想辦法   
拜託聯絡我吧   
我很擔心你   
現在回學校還來得及 』  
署名弘中的聯絡人發來的最近一則訊息，時間已經是一個月前，他連訊息通知都捨不得清除，卻不敢回覆。

「對不起......」  
他在心裡無聲的吶喊著，關掉了手機螢幕。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

*考慮本人解釋的名字原意，使用「星化」，未使用官方正名「星和」  
*台味背景公關店設定，OOC嚴重

02

早早就抵達上班場所周邊，但朴星化緊張地在附近的速食店乾坐了許久，才鼓起勇氣邁步走向店裡。路上的行人頻頻對他行注目禮，讓他對自己的新造型更沒信心了，在速食店他收到幾張酒店經紀的名片，但並不令人意外，畢竟這一帶可是號稱隨便一個招牌掉下來都會砸到兩三個經紀的超激戰區。

深吸一口氣，朴星化推開熟悉的玻璃門，今天他到得晚了些，一進店裡就先鞠躬道歉，但走進店裡的時候，所有少爺、公關都停下手邊工作瞪著他看。

「果然很奇怪嗎......」他尷尬的笑。

上班前的午後，朴星化聽從鄭友榮的建議，去換了一個看得到臉的髮型。設計師毫不留情地把他鬢角上方的側面頭髮剃掉了一大片，瀏海予以保留，但整個向上撩起，露出大部分的額頭。  
剛剪完頭髮時，他看著鏡子裡因為破格造型，看起來兇悍冷酷的男人，簡直不敢相信那是自己，被迫露出大半張臉已經讓他不太安心，現在看到店裡眾人的怪異反應，更是再多了幾分後悔。

後方傳來玻璃門被推開的聲音，接著進來的人一掌用力拍上他的背，伴以那存在感強烈的高亢聲音。  
「幹....我就跟你說眼睛要露出來吧！人生真的很不公平耶，為什麼你又比我高，長得又比我帥！」  
鄭友榮嬉鬧著稱讚他，店裡的其他人這才像是突然回過神，接連地開始誇讚他的新造型，預料外的反應讓他不太好意思，不知道該怎麼回話，只能一直點頭說謝謝。

事實證明鄭友榮不愧有在這行撐了一年以上的能耐，薑是老的辣，只不過聽從建議換了髮型，朴星化的點檯率就直線暴漲。

『感謝2號桌賞本公司星化大酒三杯。』  
『感謝3號桌賞本公司星化大酒五杯。』  
店裡又響起廣播，他身旁的醫師娘貴婦和鄰桌較勁起來，競相給他小費，他按照鄭友榮教的那樣，慌忙舉起酒杯微笑對鄰桌客人致意，貴婦不開心，「星化啊，看年輕妹妹看得很開心嘛！」  
桌上酒瓶已經空了，鄭友榮對他使了個眼色，他用略帶撒嬌的口吻回話，「還不是因為姐姐不陪我喝酒，我無聊了。」就這樣哄著貴婦再開了一瓶香檳王。

\--  
店裡都是發放週薪，拿到當週薪水袋的時候，朴星化忍不住倒抽了一口氣，裡頭裝的鈔票比起他第一個禮拜的薪水翻了好幾十倍，甚至堪比一般上班族的月薪，遠遠超過預期。

發薪日當天店裡生意清淡，唯一的一桌客人是個年輕酒店妹，已經連續多天前來，而且都只點朴星化的檯，客人出現暈船前兆，就看當事人懂不懂得把握，狠敲一筆。  
到了臨近收店時間客人還賴著不走，沒辦法去換衣服的鄭友榮索性坐在休息區，跟其他男公關閒聊起來。  
「欸，聽說是你叫他剪頭髮的喔友榮？」  
「對啊，我眼光很準吧。」  
「哈哈哈哈準個屁，我告訴你，你這叫做自己害死自己，準備手上客人都被搶光吧。」  
「厚，這叫做青出於藍啦懂不懂，人家就長得帥，硬體好啊，哪像我，還要當小丑說笑話討好客人。」他笑笑自嘲，反倒引起其他客人被搶的男公關不滿。  
「我是覺得他很沒道義，搶前輩客人是怎樣啊，不就很邱，不過他還是很不會應付女人啦，只靠那張臉撐不了很久。」  
口沫橫飛抱怨著的男公關說得興起，越講越大聲，鄭友榮注意到事件主角朝他們走來，用力踩了發話者一腳才讓人安靜下來。

「那個，友榮，」送走客人的朴星化過來開口叫他。「你這幾天有時間嗎，我想請你吃個飯。」  
說話的人很誠懇，鄭友榮倒是一頭霧水。  
「幹嘛突然啊？」  
「喔，就是.....因為你給我的建議，業績變好了，真的很謝謝你。」  
說話的朴星化口氣溫柔靦腆，講完笑了一下，跟上班面對客人時冷峻邪氣的氣場不同，反而帶著一點憨傻不經世事的感覺，鄭友榮困惑於這劇烈的反差，腦中浮現一個模糊的角色形象，但他一直想不起來。

他們約隔天上班前去吃附近高價位的日式燒肉，鄭友榮停好機車，跟搭捷運前來的朴星化會合。  
「欸你幫我看一下，我頭髮是不是很怪？」  
他抱怨起安全帽總是壓壞髮型，加上天氣潮濕，自然捲更是不受控制的亂翹。  
「還好啦.....你怎麼不開車？」朴星化伸手幫他整理了一下頭髮，好奇的問。  
「啊就喜歡騎車啊，而且重機很帥耶，我這輛哈雷搞不好比一般汽車還貴。」  
他們沿著馬路走，因為捷運施工的關係，行人與旁邊車道幾乎沒有距離，鄭友榮下意識拽著朴星化的手，把人拉到內側，過於親近的身體距離顯然讓對方堂皇起來，甩開他的手匆匆往前走。

他毫不客氣點了最貴的和牛組合，朴星化再加點了兩份牛小排和一堆附餐，看到朴星化三口就扒完一碗丼飯，鄭友榮咋了咋舌。  
「是餓幾天？」  
「對不起......很久沒吃飽了。」朴星化不好意思的笑著說。

到底是有多缺錢？  
鄭友榮被朴星化身上不停增加的謎團和那股與八大行業截然不相容的矛盾氣質弄得心癢，忍不住好奇，他打破自己的原則，開始試探性的挖人隱私。  
「欸我看你超害羞，被女生貼都馬上僵硬，幹嘛，沒交過女朋友喔，不可能啊，你長這麼帥？」  
「我經驗不多。」朴星化避重就輕的回答，鄭友榮不放棄，繼續刺探。  
「那你還來這裡工作，犧牲很大耶，怎麼會欠錢，感覺不是小數目，是家裡有狀況嗎？」  
問到錢的問題，朴星化明顯不想解釋，不知所措地絞著手指，遲遲沒有回應，鄭友榮盯著他看，注意力又從朴星化的身世背景飄到其他地方，朴星化那張頂級帥臉讓人總是忍不住羨慕嫉妒，雕刻般的五官和堪比明星的小臉，尤其是自然陽剛的濃眉和不用戴放大片就炯炯有神的瞳孔，帶著渾然天成的男人帥氣，但是放鬆下來的時候閃閃發亮的眼睛，又有點無辜可愛，看起來很像是......

他終於想起來腦中那模糊的角色形象是什麼。

「我突然發現，你長得好像那個什麼，馴龍高手裡面那隻？」  
「呃、喔，誰？主角嗎？」  
朴星化跟不上他話題轉變的速度，愣愣的回話，鄭友榮拿起手機開始搜尋圖片。  
「這個啦這個，黑黑的這個，他叫什麼，沒牙仔？你當初花名應該叫這個的，哈哈哈哈哈。」  
鄭友榮被自己逗笑，捧著肚子笑到話都說不下去，朴星化睜大眼睛困惑地思考著，眼珠微微呈現鬥雞眼狀態，看起來更像那隻龍了，鄭友榮用手機迅速對他拍了張照。

「好可愛。」沒有漏掉夾雜在笑聲裡鄭友榮的嘟囔，朴星化看了一眼還在笑個不停的前輩，別開了視線。

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

*考慮本人解釋的名字原意，使用「星化」，未使用官方正名「星和」  
*台味背景公關店設定，OOC嚴重

03

店裡的空氣因為突然爆出的哭聲陷入凝滯，鄭友榮驚訝的看著自己的客人倒在朴星化的懷裡放聲大哭。

從朴星化進店以來，基於指導新人的緣故，鄭友榮都會盡量讓朴星化跟自己的檯，在朴星化逐漸熟悉工作後，這樣的幫助仍繼續著，他們維持著低調的默契，心照不宣地成了戰略夥伴，藉著互跟對方檯的方式分享彼此的客群。相較於頗受貴婦青睞的朴星化，鄭友榮的客人則以年紀相仿的酒店妹居多，眼前撕心裂肺哭著的女孩就是其一，從鄭友榮進店不久就成了他的死忠客戶，在鄭友榮的印象中，是個豪爽嗆辣又敢玩的角色，近一年相識的時間裡，他從沒看過對方這樣哭。

「我又、不是、願意....嗚....那個男的......他真的、很臭、很噁心、我覺得自己好賤.....」女孩哭到妝都花了，抽抽噎噎的說不清話，朴星化輕拍著女孩的肩膀，拿著紙巾幫她擦眼淚。  
「妳一點都不賤，面對討厭的事情，還是忍耐著完成自己的工作，做得很好了，真的。」  
「所以沒關係的，盡情哭出來吧。」朴星化用雙手握住女孩的手，溫柔地注視著女孩說，那女孩在朴星化懷裡漸漸從大哭轉成了小聲啜泣，久久無法停歇。

開始這份工作已有月餘，朴星化的業績蒸蒸日上，他應付客人的方式跟一般男公關不太一樣，對面生的客人仍然十分害羞，不太擅長喝酒，更別提對划酒拳之類的遊戲一竅不通，另一方面卻不合時宜的在歡場以最大限度的真誠對待每個客人，結果反倒吸引不少心靈需要撫慰的客人，願意花大錢來店裡，為的只是花上幾個小時跟他傾訴心裡話。

當天吧台後方牆面張貼的每週業績排行，朴星化的名字第一次出現在最上位，讓出第一名寶座的鄭友榮從開店到收店，一路被幸災樂禍的同事們嘲笑他養虎為患，隱約有點勝負慾的他不太開心，終於到了下班時間，他換完衣服被朴星化一把拉住，對方一臉藏不住的歉疚。  
「友榮啊，早餐想吃什麼？」  
一開始只是一起吃了幾次飯，鄭友榮此時突然察覺到，不知何時開始，他跟朴星化幾乎每天下班都一起吃早餐，有時上班前還會約著一起吃晚餐。  
「哥都搶了我的第一名，我沒心情吃早餐。」他不冷不熱的回話拒絕，朴星化沒有再纏著他，落寞的收著東西，鄭友榮看著那張因為他一句話就變得情緒低落的苦瓜臉，又開心了。  
「哥就這麼想跟我吃早餐？」  
「啊、嗯.......」  
「那你請我吃我就吃。」  
朴星化馬上乖乖點頭。  
啊，真的很可愛。鄭友榮盯著比他年長的後輩那雙發光的眸子，不禁如是想著。

\--  
那個對著朴星化失態大哭的女客傳訊息找他陪逛街，鄭友榮隱隱感覺到熟客轉檯的危機，為了留住金主，自然一口答應，也不收外出費用，陪著女孩在附近的百貨公司閒逛。  
女孩在專櫃買了一組男性淡香水，拎著包裝好的袋子交給鄭友榮。  
「這個幫我拿給星化。」

不是吧。

鄭友榮真的覺得有點火大了。

「你可以去店裡自己拿給他啊，點他的檯，不用顧慮我。」  
他冷淡的把袋子朝女孩的方向往回推，也不管女孩的錯愕反應，自顧自的邁步往前走。  
如同預想的一般，女孩慌了，追上來攬住他的手，飽滿的胸脯直接貼著他的上手臂。  
「不是這樣啦.....我只喜歡你。」  
「然後買禮物送別的男人還叫我轉交？」  
「因為我前幾天在他前面太丟臉了，想說要送禮物跟他道歉嘛。」  
「妳不用解釋了，我真的不在意，妳愛找誰就找誰吧。」  
抓緊客人的方式很難一概而論，鄭友榮的哲學是與其一味奉承討好，不如在關係裡掌控主導權，即使擺出高姿態，還能惹得對方心癢難耐的反過來求他垂青，尤其是已經在他身上投資了一年時間、砸下大筆金錢的這個客人。

「哎，好吧......我只跟你說喔，你不要跟星化說。」那女孩咬著下唇，下定決心一般地對鄭友榮說道。  
「我懷疑他是那邊的。」  
「他對我完全沒興趣，你也知道我在酒店看過那麼多男的，我感覺很準，像我就知道你喜歡大胸部，雖然你沒說。」一邊說話，女孩又曖昧的把上半身往他手臂上蹭，他聳聳肩沒有否認。  
「但是星化真的對我完全沒興趣，我指的是男人對女人的那種興趣，所以我跟他講話的時候真的覺得很安心，我看就算我全裸在他前面讓他免費打一炮，他也會拒絕。」  
「那他就是個智障，妳這麼辣。」  
鄭友榮不著痕跡再放出一點餌，女孩馬上就上勾，又開始纏著他嚷嚷「那你什麼時候要跟我回家」。  
這女人超想把他拐上床，在攻破最後一道防線以前，看來暫時不會跑，鄭友榮做出判斷後，一邊適當應付著，一邊思索起聽到的話。

那邊的人？  
完全沒興趣？

臨近上班還一直想著女客說的話，開店前鄭友榮坐在休息區皺著眉頭，看到惹他煩惱的對象正在拿著抹布擦桌子。

「欸，就跟你說不要做了。」朴星化走經他旁邊的時候他忍不住念了一句。  
不只對客人，朴星化對店裡同事也都是一派溫柔客氣，進店一段時間後，好不容易有了後輩，還是像個菜鳥一樣認真做著開店前的準備工作。  
「前輩要有前輩的樣子，給新人弄啦。」  
朴星化不好意思地笑了笑，手上還抓著抹布。  
「沒關係啦，就看到髒髒的，想說順手打掃一下。」  
轉頭看了一眼站著發呆的新進後輩，鄭友榮有點受不了的把朴星化手中的抹布搶過來，塞到白目的新人手裡。

「我看過他耶。」白目的新人似乎想拉近跟鄭友榮的關係，上班空檔湊近鄭友榮，指著朴星化悄悄的說。  
「我在夜店看過他，同志的。」  
「你是同志喔？」鄭友榮隨口反問，這行即使是服務女人為主，但來當公關的男同志也不在少數，只是通常沒人會輕易承認性向，畢竟如果傳開，就相當於流失掉一大部分追求戀愛感的女客，大概也不用混下去了。  
「喔，我是。」新人不懂箇中道理，大方承認，「他應該也是喔，我有陣子很愛跑夜店的時候常看到他，我記得他好像很亂，有聽過人說他很好上。」  
「但是我看他連酒都不太會喝耶，而且我稍微靠他近一點，他就嚇得要死，還比較像恐同。」鄭友榮下意識的駁斥，惹來新人的嗤笑。  
「演的吧，要是知道他是同志而且還是零，我看客人應該都會走掉，哈哈哈哈。」

\--  
想著到底怎麼讓朴星化和盤托出身家背景，鄭友榮甚至思考著要不要採用一些非常手段。

——那傢伙感覺不太會喝酒，不如直接灌他灌到醉，反正溫柔的後輩從來沒拒絕過他的要求，叫他喝應該就會喝吧？

結果輪不到他的壞心眼發揮作用，機會就自己來了。

更衣室聽到擤鼻涕的聲音，朴星化手上拿著一坨衛生紙，鼻子和眼睛都紅紅的，看起來狀態簡直不能再糟。  
「星化哥，你感冒？」  
「嗯......重感冒。」朴星化有氣無力的回話，即使只是短短一句話，都聽得出嗓音的沙啞。  
「這樣子怎麼上班呢，回家休息吧？」  
「沒關係，我有吃成藥，應該還可以。」  
朴星化勉強笑著搖了搖手，從入店以來從沒休假過的他還是頑強地硬要上工，不巧的是當天偏偏遇到店裡千載難逢的大旺日，來客爆滿，所有公關忙著服務客人、輪流轉檯，完全無法休息，而朴星化的運氣又特別差，鬧場發酒瘋的客人先是一個勁的逼他喝酒，接著站起來把整杯酒灑在他身上，再吐了他一身，被噴得一身穢物的他還顧著輕拍客人的背安撫，走去廁所清理身上嘔吐物的時候，發燒的暈眩感讓他腳步踉蹌了一下。

好不容易撐到早上收班，就算是老鳥如鄭友榮，碰到這種日子也感受到超乎尋常的疲憊，換完衣服準備要走的時候，他發現朴星化的狀況不太對勁。

朴星化窩在更衣室座椅的一角，感覺像是把衣服換下來就用盡了所有力氣，臉色蒼白得嚇人，動也不動。  
「星化哥、星化哥？」  
鄭友榮拍了一下朴星化的肩膀，後者勉強應了聲，看來連意識都有點模糊，放著不管的話隨時會昏倒在路邊。  
「你有辦法回家嗎？」  
「可以......」  
「那你站起來。」  
「好......」  
一站起來，朴星化就往前直直倒進鄭友榮的懷裡。

「我送你回家啦。」

從置物櫃摸出另一頂安全帽，鄭友榮不顧朴星化「我可以自己搭車」的微弱推託，把人架著到了地下停車場，幫朴星化戴好安全帽。  
「哥自己上來，抓緊我不要昏倒喔，我車沒後把手。」

一路上朴星化聽話的抱著他的腰，他還不放心的騰出一隻手抓著，心裡想著這傢伙絕對是發燒了，貼在背後的體溫燙得嚇人。

到了朴星化報的地址，是一棟看起來頗為老舊的破公寓，鄭友榮攙著朴星化爬上三樓，門口蹲著一個長得不錯但有點頹廢的男生。  
「你喝到現在才回來喔？」  
聽到男生的聲音，鄭友榮明顯感覺到朴星化整個人僵住了。  
「我找你找了一陣子耶，還去你學校，結果他們說你都沒去上課。星化......我沒錢了，你會幫我的吧？」  
看朴星化毫無反應，那男生加強了攻勢。  
「之前用你的名字去借錢是我不好，真的很抱歉，但你知道吧，我只有你了，如果你不幫我，我真的會被殺掉，你愛我吧，你一定會幫我的吧，我只有你可以依靠了。」

完全超乎想像的劇情發展讓鄭友榮忍不住發出「蛤 」的一聲，那男生才注意到鄭友榮，表情險惡起來。  
「你交新的了？」  
「呃，我是他同事。」  
聽到鄭友榮的撇清，朴星化沉默不語，甩開他的手，搖搖晃晃的走向門口掏出鑰匙，那男生自然地站起身，準備尾隨朴星化進門。

鄭友榮突然不想看到接下來的事情發生。

他伸手抓住朴星化的手腕，把人一路拖下樓。一開始朴星化驚慌地想要掙脫，他低聲對朴星化說「哥你撐一下，跑起來。」  
然後他們跑著下樓，上車，催油門，鄭友榮以絕對會吃罰單的速度，一路飆車載著朴星化回到自己的住處。

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

*考慮本人解釋的名字原意，使用「星化」，未使用官方正名「星和」  
*台味背景公關店設定，OOC嚴重

04

鄭友榮幾乎是把人扛進電梯的。  
在重感冒又發燒的情形下，朴星化已經不太清醒，鄭友榮一手扶著朴星化的腰，使力把人往上抬，終於抵達自家門口時，他第一次慶幸起住處採用的是指紋鎖，不然支撐著比自己還高的成年男子全身的重量，還真沒辦法騰出多餘的手拿鑰匙。

好不容易把朴星化放在臥房床上，蓋好被子，鄭友榮趁朴星化睡覺的時候打電話到店裡幫他請假，然後出門去藥局買了退燒藥，又去超市買了一些菜。

朴星化模糊的意識中，依稀記得自己被鄭友榮搖醒，他昏昏沉沉的被塞藥、餵水，聽到鄭友榮嘀咕著「水都流出來了」，然後又昏昏沉沉的睡去。

再度張開眼睛的時候，他是被食物的香氣喚醒的。身體的感覺好多了，他下床走到起居室，窗外的天色已經黑了。

「你醒了？坐著等我一下。」  
鄭友榮的聲音從與起居室相連的中島式廚房傳來，朴星化在沙發與茶几之間的空隙坐下，環顧四周。一房一廳的小公寓空間寬敞，起居室地上鋪設舒適的厚地毯，正對沙發是巨大的家庭劇院螢幕，另一側放置整套電競級裝備的電腦；質感格調的裝潢佈置中，小地方諸如沙發上的豹紋抱枕，又妝點出狂野的氣息，充份反映屋主的個性。

「好了，吃飯。」  
鄭友榮拿著單柄不鏽鋼湯鍋，放在茶几的隔熱鍋墊上，再回頭拿了瓷碗和湯杓，盛好滿滿一碗推到朴星化面前，是看得到蔥花、蛋絲和干貝，散發誘人香氣，感覺營養價值很高的什錦粥。  
「......你會煮飯。」  
「幹嘛，很驚訝嗎？」  
朴星化點點頭。  
「不當男公關的話，我本來想當廚師的。」

鄭友榮煮的粥美味又十分好入口，朴星化忍不住吃了好幾碗，鄭友榮吃了一碗以後就坐在旁邊看著他吃，嘴角微微上揚，吃完之後鄭友榮阻止要起身收拾的他，把鍋子和碗拿到廚房，順便泡了熱咖啡過來，他嗅聞著咖啡的焦香味，遲遲不敢拿起杯子。  
「星化哥該不會還不能喝咖啡吧，都幾歲了？」  
比自己還小一歲的前輩嘴上奚落著，卻還是回頭沖了杯熱牛奶給他，朴星化雙手捧著馬克杯，小口小口地喝著。

\--  
吃飽喝足後，該面對的還是要面對。

「沒想到你是火山孝子喔。」  
鄭友榮從冰箱拿了一罐可樂，盤腿坐在朴星化對面。  
「都做男公關了，怎麼還跟來店裡那些酒店妹一樣，把錢都拿去養爛男人。」

「......已經分手了。」  
朴星化沉默半晌，緩緩開口，聲音沙啞又帶著濃濃的鼻音，他拿桌上的衛生紙擤了鼻涕之後繼續說。  
「是我前男友，就......在夜店認識的，一開始沒什麼異狀，後來他說想買車，拜託我當他保人，跟我借證件，沒想到除了保人之外，他還用我的名字去借了很多錢，就是那種民間借款的資產公司之類....。」  
「其實我們也不是分手，是他突然人間蒸發，接著就開始有人找上門討債，我才知道我欠了那麼多錢。」

「那個人說去學校找你是怎麼回事？我沒看過你要上課啊。」  
「就，沒有去了。之前討債的人有找到大學那邊.....我怕給大家添麻煩。」  
朴星化搖搖頭，好像在說別人的事一樣，語氣淡漠，眼神平靜無波，看起來有種放棄人生的絕望感。

「我說，你就算是跟男人，也可以找好一點的吧。」鄭友榮數落著明顯缺乏看人眼光的後輩，朴星化聽到之後笑了出來，露出懷念的表情。  
「以前......有一個跟我很好的朋友，他也這樣罵我，每次都罵我，說我為什麼專找渣男。」

可能我只配這種人吧，他小小聲的說。

「冰箱裡還有一些肉跟青菜，也有麵條，你餓的話可以自己弄來吃。」鄭友榮不回應朴星化的話，卻沒頭沒腦的交代起冰箱裡的食材，他露出困惑的神情。  
「幹嘛，你不會煮喔，簡單的應該還會吧。」  
「呃、喔......」  
「電爐要先按解鎖才打得開，然後要喝水的話流理檯旁邊那個出水口可以直接裝，然後......」  
鄭友榮把整間房子各種生活必須機能跟他介紹了一輪。  
「無聊的話可以看電視，櫃子裡有ps4也可以玩，藥我等下放桌上你記得吃。店裡我幫你請假了，你在這裡休息，先不要回你家，那男的搞不好還在。」

說完話，鄭友榮就自顧自的起身換衣服，準備出門上班，留下呆坐在原地的朴星化，出門前鄭友榮突然想起什麼似的，從沙發上的一堆抱枕後方抽出一個黑色的娃娃塞給他，是那隻鄭友榮說過很像他的龍。  
「真的好像。」看他抱著那隻娃娃，鄭友榮開心的笑了，揮揮手轉頭走出家門。

\--  
喝完熱牛奶以後，朴星化乖乖吃了藥，把碗盤洗乾淨、垃圾收好，他想了想，進到剛才睡覺的臥室，把棉被也摺好，然後回到起居室，抱著娃娃坐在地上。

打開手機，他看著一直捨不得消除的訊息通知，點開了訊息頁面。

『有事不要一個人躲起來想辦法   
拜託聯絡我吧   
我很擔心你   
現在回學校還來得及 』

視線停駐在最後一則訊息，鄭友榮讓他想起記憶中那個人，那曾經是他最好的朋友，一次又一次數落著他的爛眼光，但在他每一次受傷的時候、喝得爛醉的時候，總是好好接住他，如常一般的對他，用坦率的眼神看著他，說著「沒關係的」。

總有這樣的人出現，不求回報、不帶企圖的支撐著他，讓他不致潰散，只是面對毫無雜質的善意，卻讓他感到羞愧，只因他的感情總在相處中逐漸變質，不再純粹，而在對方身上渴求起一些他沒資格索要的情感。

他不值得這些。

『對不起』

朴星化對著訊息視窗打下回覆、送出，按下封鎖，然後放下手中的娃娃站起身。

\--  
「你老實跟我說，星化到底還會不會來上班，是不是跳槽到別家店了？」  
面對大班鍥而不捨的逼問，鄭友榮不耐煩的嘆了一口氣。  
「我不知道啦。」

朴星化已經一個禮拜沒到店裡上班了。

就在叮囑朴星化留下來的隔天早上，鄭友榮下班回到家，屋裡早已不見人影，留下來的只有桌上寫著「對不起」的一張紙條，他試著聯絡，結果是訊息不回、電話不接，朴星化就這樣消失了。

鄭友榮看過很多這樣的人。  
店裡的客人有很多都是這樣的，碰到爛人、陷入一段爛的關係，每當遇到了改變的契機，卻總是一而再、再而三，放棄離開的機會，甘願回過頭，繼續養著吃軟飯的男人、繼續忍受家暴，繼續過著像爛泥一般的生活。

這麼想爛掉就爛掉好了，他忿忿想著，反正少了朴星化，每天的生活一樣在過，班照上，酒照喝，無聊的時候總能找到人一起出去玩。

又是一個夜晚的結束，鄭友榮一如往常的在清早下班、騎車，在十字路口等紅燈的時候，看到對街轉角新開了一家鬆餅店。

他想到一起吃早餐的時候，明明是個大男人，卻總是對菜單上的少女心甜點雙眼放光，又臉皮薄到不敢開口點餐的朴星化。有一次，他點了一份草莓舒芙蕾鬆餅推到朴星化面前，明明只是一份鬆餅而已，但是朴星化小口吃著鬆餅的樣子，簡直像擁有了全世界。

綠燈亮起，鄭友榮沒有往前騎，默默調轉了方向，朝著與住處相反的路線騎去。

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

*考慮本人解釋的名字原意，使用「星化」，未使用官方正名「星和」  
*台味背景公關店設定，OOC嚴重

05

對於朴星化的去向絲毫沒有頭緒， 鄭友榮只好依著模糊的記憶，硬著頭皮抵達朴星化原本的住所。  
他按下公寓樓下大門旁的整排電鈴，謊稱是宅配包裹，總算有住戶幫他開門，到達三樓之後發現門口電鈴壞了，他一邊不意外的想著大概人去樓空了吧，仍然抱持最後一絲希望，猛力拍打著鐵門。

在鄭友榮差不多要放棄的時候，鐵門內側的木門開了，那個朴星化的「前男友」站在門前，一臉不耐煩地看著他。  
「幹嘛啊，你誰？」男人似乎對日前的短暫會面沒有留下任何印象。  
「我找星化。」  
「他不住這裡。」  
騙鬼喔，鄭友榮心裡咒罵，深吸一口氣開始朝門內大吼。  
「朴星化，出來！」  
「你幹嘛啊，神經病嗎，再這樣我要報警了喔！」  
屋內依然沒有半點人要出來的跡象，鄭友榮靈機一動。  
「我告訴你，朴星化欠我錢，很多錢，我是想跟他自己解決啦，如果他不出來，我就連你一起處理。我找的人等下就來，你最好把他弄出來。」  
男人一聽到欠錢的關鍵字，臉色都變了，轉頭進屋，過沒多久就抓著朴星化的手，門開了個小縫後把人推出來，然後碰地一聲迅速關上鐵門和裡面的木門。

朴星化默默跟在鄭友榮後面下樓，公寓旁的死巷沒有人經過，他把朴星化拉進死巷裡。  
「房子不是你租的嗎，他就這樣把人丟出來，真的是爛到沒救。」  
「你該不會跟他復合了吧？」  
「你有毛病嗎？」  
朴星化死氣沉沉的看著他。  
「本來就沒分手，現在他回來了所以就這樣。」  
「分不分手跟你有什麼關係？沒有關係吧。」

這傢伙是腦袋進水嗎？  
鄭友榮氣得握緊拳頭才忍住揍人的衝動，卻覺得哪裡不太對勁，他死瞪著朴星化，朴星化逃避似地別開視線，然而並沒有移動腳步離開的意圖，他突然察覺到了什麼。

「......跟我怎麼會沒有關係？星化哥在等我來找你不是嗎？」  
他帶著微微嘲諷的語氣笑著說，朴星化僵住了。  
「我才沒有......」  
「你就是有。不然要搞消失的話，為什麼做得這麼不乾淨，還住在這裡？明明知道我知道這地方？」  
「哥自己沒察覺到嗎？你在等我。」  
朴星化嘴唇顫動，說不出反駁的話，鄭友榮丟下一句「回我那裡吧」，就拉著他的手往機車停放處走去。

\--  
一進家門，鄭友榮就湊上去親朴星化的嘴，嚇到的朴星化要推開他，他強硬地擋住朴星化推拒的手。  
「星化哥沒有理由推開我吧？」  
「哥喜歡我吧。所以這不就是你想要的？」

聽到他說的話，朴星化停止了抵抗，看著他的表情像是隨時都要哭出來一樣，他又湊上去跟朴星化接吻，一隻手解起朴星化的襯衫釦子，他們跌跌撞撞地倒在沙發上。

「你把眼睛閉起來。」  
朴星化輕聲說道，鄭友榮聽話閉上了眼睛，感覺到朴星化解開他的褲頭，拉下內褲，他已經半勃的性器被舔舐著，接著被含入溫熱的口腔中，隨著朴星化口交的動作，發出嘖嘖的水聲。  
他享受著對方的服侍，不時輕按著朴星化的頭，示意再吞得更深一點，即將登頂時卻伸手把朴星化往後推。

「我不想只用嘴巴。我想進去。」  
鄭友榮有些惡意的提出更過分的要求。

「......不要張開眼睛喔。」

耳邊傳來窸窸窣窣的聲音，應該是朴星化在脫衣服，過了一會兒朴星化讓他平躺在沙發，坐在他身上，後穴緩緩地吃進他的陰莖。

男人的裡面很緊，鄭友榮忍著竄升的快感，用手掐著朴星化的臀肉抽插著，朴星化似乎在拼命壓抑著聲音，他只聽得到粗重的喘氣聲，這讓他有點不滿。  
違反約定，張開眼睛，映入眼簾的是朴星化雙手撐著沙發兩側，微微仰頭喘息的迷亂神情，察覺到他的視線，朴星化驚慌的想要遮住他的眼睛而未果，索性轉而用雙手遮住了自己的臉。

「哥為什麼不看我？」  
鄭友榮撐起上半身，將兩人的姿勢調整為讓朴星化平躺在沙發上，雙腿彎曲、後穴高高抬起，他狠狠操進去的同時，一邊把朴星化遮臉的手拉開，在朴星化的耳邊問。  
「拜託、不要看.....嗚」  
朴星化答非所問地吐出破碎的哀求，他輕重交替地掐著朴星化的乳頭，感受身下人身體劇烈的顫抖，繼續進行拷問工作。  
「星化哥喜歡我吧。那為什麼要逃走？還要回去跟那個爛人在一起？」  
隨著問句，他一下一下深入幹著朴星化，上翹的性器操到了敏感處，朴星化漸漸無法忍受，溢出斷斷續續的呻吟聲。  
「哥還沒回答我的問題。」  
作為懲罰，鄭友榮對朴星化的臀肉重重落下巴掌，肌膚馬上浮現一片紅，痛感與快感交雜的刺激讓朴星化哭了起來。  
「因為、你又、不喜歡我」  
掙脫鄭友榮的箝制，朴星化又舉起手擋住自己的臉，抽抽噎噎地回答著，鄭友榮俯身親了親他的嘴作為回答問題的獎勵。  
「所以星化哥喜歡我，又害怕我不喜歡你，就自暴自棄回去跟那爛人一起？」  
他啃咬著朴星化的耳垂，朴星化已經無法回應，只能隨著他操幹的節奏發出「嗚、嗚」的呻吟。

「哥好可愛。」  
身下的男人摀著臉邊哭泣邊被幹的淒慘樣子，卻讓鄭友榮打從心裡覺得可愛得無法忍受。  
「哥喜歡我到不知道怎麼辦的樣子好可愛。」  
他加快操幹的速度，一邊在朴星化的耳邊斷續呢喃著「好可愛」，滿意地看著那耳垂的顏色泛紅到像是要滴出血，聽到朴星化逐漸加重的喘息聲，鄭友榮按住即將射精的性器不給解放，朴星化發出了哀鳴。  
「嗚、友榮......拜託」  
「哥有多喜歡我？」  
「很喜歡、拜託、友榮、嗯、喜歡」  
朴星化扭動著身軀，語無倫次地呻吟著，他在朴星化的穴裡射精時終於放開了手，朴星化顫抖著，一陣一陣射在自己的肚子上。

\--  
「嗯，我今天有點感冒，不會去上班，客人那邊我會通知，啊另外星化明天開始回去上班。」  
坐在地上跟店裡通完電話，鄭友榮隨即打給熟客為晚間的臨時倦勤道歉。  
「嗯，真的不好意思啦，想說感冒傳染給妳也不好啊，我怎麼捨得讓妳不舒服，哈哈哈，那妳今天下班也好好休息，明天再一起玩，請妳一瓶酒，嗯，愛妳，掰掰。」  
他一邊講著電話，一邊伸手摸向躺在沙發上的朴星化，有一下沒一下地撫弄著對方的性器與乳頭，方才射過的陰莖在他手裡再度充血挺立，掛掉電話以後他把朴星化拉到地板上。

「怎麼辦，星化哥，我又想要了。」  
朴星化抬頭與他接吻代替了回答，他們又做了一次，這次鄭友榮不再壞心，溫柔疼愛了方才被折磨得眼睛紅腫的後輩，然後兩個人相擁著，在柔軟的地毯上睡著了。

\--  
再度醒來的時候已經是晚上，鄭友榮想著肚子好餓，搖晃著喚醒身邊的人。  
「星化哥，快起來。」  
「唔......」  
朴星化掙扎著睜開眼睛，看到那副睡眼惺忪的樣子，鄭友榮實在覺得很可愛，朝著朴星化的臉頰親了一口。

隨著聖誕節的接近，商圈百貨前佈置起應景的巨大聖誕樹，鄭友榮一時興起，非在當天晚上看到那棵聖誕樹不可，拖著朴星化出門之後在百貨美食街簡單吃了飯，經過冰淇淋攤位的時候，他沒忽略朴星化一瞬間渴望的眼神。  
「明明就超想吃為什麼不說？」  
鄭友榮覺得那副可憐兮兮的樣子實在好笑，買了一球草莓冰淇淋遞給朴星化，百貨公司臨近打烊時間，他們只好冒著寒風，坐在戶外的階梯上，一邊看著聖誕樹一邊吃冰淇淋。

外頭風有點大，朴星化鼻子紅紅的，仍然堅持地小口小口吃著冰淇淋，整點時間一到，聖誕樹的燈飾全部亮起，鄭友榮趕緊叫朴星化抬頭看。

朴星化看著眼前的聖誕樹，眼睛睜得大大的，一閃一閃的燈飾映照在那對黑眼珠上，仿彿有無數顆星星墜落在眼底，閃爍著光芒，鄭友榮看得出神。

「星化哥，」對上朴星化的眼神，或許是被裡頭閃爍的星光迷惑了吧，鄭友榮把腦中的想法脫口而出。

「成為我一個人的星星吧。」

肉麻的台詞彷彿老套的求愛，為了掩飾自己的害臊，他側頭吻上朴星化，親吻裡帶著草莓冰淇淋的味道。

Fin.


End file.
